Join Me
by omfgitsmeggg
Summary: Katniss and Peeta's life, five years after the rebellion. Please read my note at the beginning! Important! Major spoilers across the trilogy. WARNING: SMUT! Rated M for a reason.
1. In The Garden

**AUTHORS NOTE**  
Hello lovely readers! This will be my first multi-chapter fic.. Are you excited?! I am! This particular chapter I wrote a while back and couldn't decide whether or not to post, but here it is. Please let me know what you think of it! And please be aware I will only update when I can - I am a busy girl. ANYWAY, this is a story of how I imagine (or how I would like) Katniss and Peeta's life, five years after the rebellion when they have wed. It is light-hearted, happy stuff, don't worry.** I would like to mention** that there are major spoilers across the trilogy. In this fic, Prim did not die, and Katniss and Peeta weren't set alight. Other than that, it is pretty much canon. Enjoy!

* * *

All morning, I couldn't budge Peeta from my mind. I'd risen early to hunt in my beloved woods surrounding Twelve, but was curiously distracted the whole time, and didn't pull my usual haul. I was irritated with myself for a wasted morning, as I disliked having no game to take to the market, but decided to spend more of the shiny gold coins in the purse softly banging against my hip as I walked than I would on an ordinary day. As I burst the soft skin of a blackberry between my teeth and the juice splashed my tongue, I smiled at the idea of coming home to Peeta's freshly baked cheese buns I knew would be waiting for me on the kitchen table in our home in the Victors Village.

Since the firebombs destroyed my district five years ago, we have been slowly building Twelve up. With materials brought in from the other districts on large cargo trains, our district is looking better than I've ever known it. We live equally – there is no poverty-ridden Seam and no healthier merchants. We have built an inviting, close community around a large market. There is no Hob anymore – it is not illegal for me to hunt in my woods and trade my game in the district. Electrified fences (permanently charged) were put up to ward off dangerous animals, but there are gates for people wishing to leave, which we are free to do. Between the main town and the Victors Village are the factories and laboratories. Nothing like the poor textile factories in Eight: these are magnificent buildings where we brew medicines and research ways to cure diseases. These medicines are distributed to the other districts and the Capitol where my mother and Prim work. Prim now practices medicine in hospitals. We do things the people of Twelve could never have hoped for before the rebellion.

I hit every stall in the market. I try to spread my gold evenly among the lot. No-one would ever accept my money for nothing, so I buy things such as fruit and vegetables; paints and brushes; fresh linen and cotton; paper and ink; and a bottle of white liquor for Haymitch, as always. Peeta and I have given up on trying to force Haymitch to kick the habit, but in all fairness he has cut down his consumption of the fiery liquid dramatically, and we rarely find him flat out drunk. As I walk home past the labs, my pace begins to pick up. For some reason unbeknownst to me, I am itching to get home to Peeta. I quickly stop by Haymitch's house to deliver the liquor. He hugs me and grants me with a chaste kiss on the forehead, claiming I am disturbing his geese from my mere presence in the house. I apologise with mock sincerity and leave, chuckling to myself. I lift my gaze to the house Peeta and I share, and begin a steady jog to the front door.

Inside, I remove my boots quickly and hang my fathers' jacket on its peg in the closet. I empty my game bag containing the goods I bought at the market and put them away before my nose pursues the smell of warm cheese buns. I grin widely as I see the huge serving on the kitchen table, picking up one and biting into it. The cheese seeps from the bread onto my tongue and I swallow a large bite and close my eyes. The feeling of the warm cheese and bread in my stomach is exquisite. I am grateful for the millionth time of Peeta's wonderful baking. From the corner of my eye, I catch the sight of a note trapped under a cup, which I didn't notice before. Taking another bite of the bun, I pluck the note from under the cup and scan Peeta's elegant script.

_Back yard, I have more buns.  
Your loving husband X_

I grin, finishing the bun I'm holding. I quickly run up to our bedroom to freshen up from hunting. I shed my hunting gear, stuffing it into the hamper in the bathroom, and wash my face with cold water at the sink. I pick out summer dress the colour of sunset, which I know Peeta adores, and comb my hair from its braid and let it hang freely around my shoulders. It reaches the bottom of my back in soft, chestnut coloured waves. I leave the room and descend the stairs, heading for the back door. I am almost giddy at the idea of seeing Peeta for the first time today. I skip out the back door, the floaty skirt of my dress dancing around my muscular thighs as I move. When I finally reach the end of our long, green garden, I see Peeta sitting in the shade of a large tree. The perimeter of our garden is lined with large hedges so it is impossible to see. The privacy is something we appreciate after our lives being so crudely displayed to the entire country since our first reaping.

I slow my pace so I can sneak up on him. As far as I can tell, he hasn't noticed me yet. I take a moment to appreciate his beauty. He lies on his back on a sky-blue blanket, his long legs stretched out with one crossed over his prosthetic leg, which is eerily realistic. One muscular arm is behind his head, and he uses the other to hold a cheese bun, which he takes a bite into and chews slowly. As I get closer, I notice that he is topless and sigh at the image of his powerful torso. I will never get over the beauty of this man. He finishes the bun, puts his free arm behind his head and closes his eyes. Now is my chance. On hunters' feet, I approach his body, get to my knees and plant a kiss on his lips.

"Katniss!" He exclaims, pulling me on top of his body in a bear hug.  
"Whoa there, Peeta," I chuckle, hugging him with equal fervour. Now I am home. "Miss me?" I whisper.  
"Oh, yes, beloved wife," he replies, before pulling up into a sitting position. I straddle his hips and press my lips against his. I feel his lips part and his tongue slip along my lower lip, asking permission to enter. I comply, parting my lips and wrapping my tongue around his. The kiss becomes deeper and I clutch at his broad shoulders, while I feel his strong hands circle my tiny waist. I moan against his lips when he begins to grind his pelvis into mine. Our kissing becomes more frantic as my fingers find his blonde curls to pull him into me. I am barely aware of him bunching my skirt up around my hips and attempt to remove my dress, but I refuse to stop kissing him. He becomes frustrated and easily rips through the material, ripping it from my body. I push my bare chest against his and feel him groan at the skin-to-skin contact.  
"No underwear?" He murmurs against my lips. He begins to trail his lips up my jawline to my ear, where he nibbles on the lobe. "Naughty girl," he whispers seductively. I feel a pull deep in my belly at his words and begin to grind my naked pelvis against the front of his shorts, yearning for friction.

"You anticipated this," Peeta whispers, "you've wanted this all morning." I whimper. My skin is buzzing; every area where my skin touches his feels electrified. I am so turned on it hurts. His hands begin to meander its way down from my back to circle my waist once more. He turns me roughly, breaking our kiss, so my back is to his front and I am settled between his legs. His hands immediately go to my breasts, where he cups them and tweaks my nipples between his thumb and forefinger on each hand. I moan loudly and buck my hips unintentionally. He knows the exact pressure to use to entice this reaction from me. One hand begins to snake down my side as he caresses my waist and hip, before heading toward the brown curls protecting my womanhood. I bring my knees up and spread my legs for him, to give him access. I need him to touch me there; I've been waiting on this all morning. I know he is as horny as I am when he immediately reaches for the cluster of nerve endings at the apex of my thighs. He circles it once before dipping to my opening.

"You're so wet, baby," he groans, "soaking for me." I feel one finger enter me and the air rushes from my chest. He thrusts his finger slowly in and out, and I grip his thighs for support. He removes his finger to circle my clitoris once more, before pinching it at the exact moment as he pinches my nipple. I write under his skilled hands.  
"Peeta," I whimper. "I need you."  
"Soon, love. Soon." He goes back to thrusting two fingers in me. I am almost screaming. I feel the familiar coil in my belly become tighter and tighter. My mind seems to zone out from everything but the sensations on my breast and my cleft. I am vaguely aware of my panting becoming erratic and squeals of pleasure leaving my body. Within a few minutes, Peeta knows I am about to orgasm and clamps a hand over my mouth before rubbing my clitoris furiously. I climax with a muffled scream: my eyes tightly shut; my toes curl; and my hips buck fitfully. Peeta wraps his arms around me, letting me come down from my high. He whispers sweet things in my ear as my breathing returns to normal and my other senses return. Suddenly, I am overwhelmed with embarrassment and turn around to bury my face in his broad chest.

"What's wrong, my love?" Peeta whispers. As I begin to cry, Peeta becomes more frantic. "Katniss? Katniss?" He says, trying to pull my hair out of my face and coax me into looking at him. "Katniss, did I do something wrong?"  
"No, Peeta," I mumble, before resuming my crying.  
"What is it then?"  
"The neighbours!" I wail. "They will have heard me!"  
"Katniss, our only neighbour close enough to hear you is Haymitch, and no doubt he's unconscious." I know Peeta is trying to soothe me, but I feel humiliated and nothing he says will make me feel better.  
"He's not! He's not been drinking today! He'll have heard me!" I begin to cry harder.  
"Katniss, hey. Katniss! Look at me. Baby, please look at me." I lift my head cautiously to look at him, lifting my hands to wipe my face. He gently takes my hands and kisses my cheek. "I love you, Katniss. Please don't cry, princess." I wrap my arms around his neck, breathing in his scent. He just holds me there, me curled up in his lap like a child with his arms forming a protective barrier around me. I allow my sobbing to quieten down, my breathing to return almost to normal. Just when I'm about to apologise for my outburst, I hiccup loudly. Peeta chuckles.  
"Let's go inside and clean up, my love." He says softly. He stands me up and wraps the blanket around me, glancing at the remnants of my dress. "I loved that one, too," he sighs, and leads me inside.

He takes me by the hand up to the bathroom, and begins to fill the tub with beautiful fresh scented bubbles. I'm still hiccupping when he instructs me to get in. I settle down into the hot, but not too-hot, foamy water. He kisses my forehead, sitting on a chair beside the bath, never letting go of my hand.  
"Okay, baby?" He asks me, smiling at me with his sparkly blue eyes. The water is making me feel more than okay. It completely soothes my body. It feels like the water is massaging the knots from my muscles. I close my eyes and allow myself to smile, taking a deep breath through my nose, before exhaling. The one thing this almost-perfect bath is missing is Peeta. I open my eyes and gaze into his – stormy grey to calm blue.

_"Join me?"_ I whisper.

* * *

_As always, please rate and review!_  
_Thank-you for reading X_


	2. In The Bathtub

**AUTHORS NOTE**  
Hello again to my lovely readers, thank you for reading on to chapter two! This chapter is a little shorter but I wanted to get it up quickly. I hope it is up to the standard of chapter one. Please review! I love reviews. They make me write faster. Same disclaimer as chapter two - lots of smut. ENJOY!

* * *

"Join me?" She whispers, in that vulnerable tone of hers. I look in her mesmerising grey Seam eyes and I am once again overwhelmed with how much love I have for this beautiful woman, who still has no idea the effect she has on people. I take a deep, shaky breath and lift my hand to smooth her hair back from her lovely face. The front of her hair is damp with sweat, the rest cascades down into the depths of the bathtub. She gazes at me expectantly. I'm about to resist, as I don't want to take advantage of her vulnerable state, when she leans forward and plants a kiss on my lips. She squeezes the hand that I'm holding and uses the other to pull my head closer to her.

"Okay," I murmur against her lips. She lets me go and I drop her hand in order to remove my shorts and my underwear, before climbing into the bath behind her. She settles with her back against my front, the way we sat under the tree in the garden. I wrap my arms around her and she nestles into me.

My mind begins to drift to our past. Who knew that my girl on fire would ever be comfortable enough with me to lie like this in the bathtub? Anyone who knew Katniss enough could never believe that she'd settle down with someone to marry. I can't believe how lucky I am. I think of how damn_ lucky_ I am, that the infamous Katniss Everdeen, face of the rebellion, is my wife. She has grown so much from the disorientated, unruly seventeen year old soldier she was in the Capitol during the war. Granted, the nightmares still haunt her some nights, but I don't know any Victor of the Hunger Games that isn't plagued with horrific flashbacks. I am just happy to be the one to calm her and kiss away her tears.

"Peeta?" Katniss says, breaking the comfortable silence.  
"Yes, my love?"  
"I love you." I grin from ear to ear. Hearing those words is like music to my ears. I let out a quiet chuckle at the feeling of pure happiness that fills me.  
"And I adore you, my mockingjay." Katniss shifts in the water, twisting around so we're face to face. She sits on my thighs and puts her hands on either side of my face and kisses me. It is gentle at first, until she playfully nips at my bottom lip, something she knows I can't resist. "Katniss!" I hiss, before thrusting my tongue in to her mouth. I dominate her mouth with my tongue, gripping her hips tightly. I'm probably leaving bruises with my strong grasp, but I know this drives her crazy. She kisses me back with equal fervour, and I feel her pull her body closer to mine. I remove my lips from hers and begin to travel along her jaw, down to her neck, seeking out her pulse point. I bite, hard, and suck – leaving a love bruise. I know this is the point that drives her wild. It is also my one of my favourite spots on her body.

"Peeta, take me!" She cries. This is all the invitation I need. I remove a hand from her hip to grip my now solid member and position it at her entrance, rubbing the head up and down her slick slit. Despite the bathwater, I can feel her cum. I grasp her hip again, and bite down on her neck at the precise moment I drive myself home in her body.

"Peeta!" She screams. I am so hyped up from earlier I do not plan on taking this slow. I continue to suck on her neck as I thrust up into her body, and feel her gyrate her hips. I growl. She is pounding down on me at the same time I plunge in to her. She is driving me wild with the need to cum inside of her sweet body. She continuously lets out cries of pleasure and they spur me on. My mind begins to cloud over as she reaches her orgasm and all I can feel is her oh-so-tight pussy clench around me, and she pulls almost painfully on my hair. I think she shrieks my name but it feels as if her voice is far away. I am floating, and the pressure in my balls tells me that I'm about to cum any moment. I want us to orgasm together, and begin to pound harder and faster into her small body, using my thumb to rub circles on her clit.

"Cum for me baby," I growl in her ear, "cum for me a third time today."  
"I'm close, Peeta, I'm so close.._ Oh!_" She cries. She lets out a gorgeous scream of pleasure as she begins to clench and unclench around my solid cock again, and I let go. I thrust up into her one last time before shooting my load deep into her belly.

When we are both finished, my body seems to deflate and she falls against me. We lay in the water, holding each other tightly, coming down from our high. I begin to notice the water is cooling down, and the bubbles have all burst. I look outside the bath and see the pools of water on the floor tiles. I chortle.

"What is it?" She whispers. She sounds as if she's falling asleep, her breathing is becoming heavier and slower.  
"We've flooded the bathroom, love." I feel her snicker into the crook of my neck. "Come, let's get out."

She rises, and I rise with her, holding her to steady her. We leave the tub and I pull the plug to let the water drain away. She sits down on the chair beside the bath and I take towels from the shelves in the bathroom to lay them out on the tiles and soak up the water. I next take a huge fluffy white towel and wrap her in it, and then wrap one around my lower half. She takes my hand and leads me from the bathroom to our bedroom, where we dry off and dress in comfortable clothes. I pull on a pair of grey sweatpants and turn around to see her in her matching grey sweatpants and white vest top. I notice she isn't wearing any underwear. She leaves her hair hanging in damp curls down her back. She is so beautiful it hurts.

"I'm going to watch TV." She announces, grinning at me. I look at the clock on the bedside table. It's only two p.m.  
"I'll fix us some lunch?" I suggest. She nods and kisses me, before taking my hand so we can go downstairs together. She lies back on the couch with her feet up and presses the button on the remote to switch the TV on. I kiss her hair before heading into the kitchen.

"What to make for lunch?" I mumble to myself. I decide on an old recipe of my fathers' – a light chicken and mushroom pie. I haven't eaten this since well before our first reaping. He made it on special occasions, and had made it to eat on the night of the reaping. But I never got home that night. However, I still remember the recipe and pull the ingredients from the cupboard and the fridge methodically. Cooking is distracting, but at the same time still gives me time to think. I think about the last four years Katniss and I have spent together as husband and wife. We have definitely had our ups and downs, but at the end of every fight, we still manage to kiss and make up. One of my favourite things about her is her fiery disposition. She sets me alight with love and excitement any time we're together. I remember our wedding fondly. Annie came, with her and Finnick's son. He was one by then, and is the spitting image of Finnick. Annie named Katniss and I his godparents, telling us with a sad smile that Finnick would have wanted it too. He and was a part of our beautiful ceremony.

The pie doesn't take too long, and when I'm done I plate it with a salad and take it through to the living room. She smells it immediately and looks up at me with teary eyes.  
"Katniss? Why are you crying?" I say gently, setting the plates down on the table. It's then I notice she's watching our wedding DVD. "Oh." I say. I smile at her and kiss her forehead.

"Join me?" she smiles.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Again, please review. Let me know what you think._  
_There will be a chapter three, but it'll take a little longer to get up than this did. Make sure to follow if you're enjoying the story!_


End file.
